Scythe of hope
by The New Ace of Spies
Summary: After Percy Jackson united titans and gods, Rhea disappeared. A new camper is found and Rhea's history is unveiled. Ouranos rises ready to attack Olympus but first the Kronians must find Rhea. Do they stand a chance? Sequel to The Last Olympian my version
1. I find my best friend

Okay so this is a story about Rhea and... you'll see. I do not own anything. Please review

.net/s/4998480/1/The_Last_Olympian

Flashback

_ She screamed. Her face with anguish. Her black hair stuck to her face. Her golden eyes crying. Her outfit of a black tunic, gray pants and black work boots dirty with mud. She pulled on the shackles;  
earning to help the young girl in front of her.  
"__Please! Not Lillie! Please! Send me to Tartarus but not Lillie! PLEASE!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheek faster than saying 'one thousand.' Her cries of plea bounced off the walls of Mount Olympus.  
Meanwhile, in the shadows, Athena was watching. She shook her head.  
She screamed again as the child in front of her with black eyes was shot with lightning over and over again. A mother's nightmare. The girl, about 11 screamed as she withered in pain.  
"Rhea! Please! Mother! Make him stop! PLEASE!' that only made the Kronian cry harder.  
"Zeus! PLEASE! STOP!" the woman cried in her powerful voice. "Take me! Take me to be a slave in some country, I don't care. JUST STOP!" she screamed again as she watched the young girl get shot by lightning. She started thrashing in her bounds. But he didn't stop. He just continued. He knew Lillie was her favorite. He knew she cared about each single one, especially Lillie. He shot another one. The girl collapsed. She wouldn't last long. He shot one more. The girl's breath was ragged. Her breathing came slower and slower. Athena shook her head even harder than before, fighting the urge to help her. But she knew Zeus would banish her. 'Private matters,' he had called it.  
"LILLIE NO!" screamed the woman. But the girl couldn't last. As she let out her last exhale, the shackles opened.  
The Kronian grabbed her scythe then ran to the lifeless body. She clutched the body, crying even harder than ever.  
"Lillie" she sobbed burying her face in the body. "Lillie" she whispered. She glared at Zeus.  
Athena knew this would go bad. She knew.  
"You will regret this, Zeus. When you call for my help, no one will answer. Not even for the upcoming war. Never." she slashed her scythe and disappeared with the body._

I stood there, looking at the cabin on the female side, the one that hadn't been used in 500 years. The one that was gold. The one of Rhea, the Kronian of spies, traitors, victory, truth and ideas. She had disappeared exactly 450 years ago after Zeus murdered on of her children, a girl named Lillie. I shivered, getting goosebumps. I took a deep breath and went inside.  
It was against the rules, I know. But they were going to burn down the cabin anyway. And I couldn't stand the other Hades kids anyway. No. Especially not Matthew. Kronians no.  
Cobwebs filled the room. I pushed some away. There were scrolls and eavesdropping notes on one entire wall. Pranks on another, the beds were stacked neatly in the remainer of the walls, neat as if they were coming back. The only thing that ruined that image were the cobwebs.  
I sighed. We needed Rhea for the upcoming war against Ouranos. Sure, Zeus and Kronos united, but we cannot unite with Ouranos. He is heartless and too powerful. As Kronian of spies, Rhea would be great help, except she wasn't here.  
"Alexandria!" yelled someone. I took a deep breath and put on my Yankees cap, handed down by generations. I ran out and toward the trees. Then I took off my cap and started running back toward camp as if I was strolling around. Minerva ran toward me, out of breath.  
"There's a new camper. There's something wrong. Come on. You'll see." We ran toward the Big House.  
Inside, was a girl crying. She looked up as I approached her. She was about my age, 12. She had the blackest eyes, even blacker than mine(shocker.) with a glint I couldn't make out. Her hair was a light chestnut brown. She was about 5 feet. She looked so weak and small. I put my hand on her shoulder.  
"It's okay. Believe me. It's okay." I whispered to her.  
"Monsters" she croaked. "Tell me. What is this?" I sighed.  
"You know the Greek myths?"  
"Like Kronos! My father told me about him!" I stared at her. So she was a child of Kronos? No. She said 'father'. "And Zeus! How he was a foolish child of Kronos! The bastard of the world my father said my mom called him! Right?" I sighed.  
"Yeah, look. There all alive and your mother, she's a Kronian. She's immortal. Yeah," I said weakly. How else could I explain? And I had a feeling. I sat down on chair. Chiron came over. He patted me.  
"It's okay." I guess so. "Take Lily to the Hermes cabin, Alex." I sat bolt up.  
"_Lily?_" Lily looked up, her eyes puffy red. Chiron raised an eyebrow.  
"I know what your thinking, calm down. Take her." Lily stood up. The Earth was trembling. Another daughter of Poseidon? No. No green eyes. Sparks started to come from her hair.  
"No! Please! Let me go home!" Chiron shook his head.  
"Believe me, if you are one of the Big Three, or for a matter a fact, a child of someone I will not mention, you are in even greater danger than anyone else."  
"Then let my mother show me who she is!" she screamed.  
"You remind me of someone. I fear I will do the same thing. Shackles" muttered Chiron. Uh oh.


	2. We get a history lesson from Mr D

Thanks for the reviews! This one is in favor of StarDust2035(I hope I got the numbers right, probably didn't though)

"LOSER!" Yup, Lily had gotten into a fight with the Athena kids.

"What makes architecture so special?!" screamed Lily in reply as I tried to pull her back but Janus and Lily ran toward each other, fists all over each other.

"Cut it out!" I said.

"Stay out of this, Skull girl!" Janus yelled.

Lily had a bloody lip and Janus probably had a broken nose. I grabbed Lily and dragged her toward the Hermes cabin.

"Come one," I growled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was Hades vs. Athena with Hermes, Poseidon, Zeus, Ares and Apollo on the Hades side and the rest on the Athena side.

"Blue team, follow me!" I yelled over the cheering. We charged over toward Zeus' fist, our cheering defeaning.

Lily trudged over. "So what's the plan, _Skull girl_?" I rolled my eyes.

"You'll be near the forest, playing defense."

"But you know I suck with a sword!"

"That's why." Lily frowned. "No more questions."

I stood there with my Yankees cap watching the Athenians try to pound Lily. Not really fun to watch. Especially since she had beaten each and one of them in a matter of

minutes.

Lily shoved one under the water. She shocked another one and blinded the last one.

There was a scream, I whirled around and saw Rhea, a daughter of Ares, cross the border with the other team's flag. Woo hoo! Lily limped over to her.

"Great job!" Rhea grinned.

"Thanks." People ran toward her cheering. Suddenly there was a hiss and Enchinda stepped out of the forest.

Mr. D groaned(who had kept his job in honor of his son that died in the Battle of the Labyrinth). "Oh no! Not again! Why don't we just fast forward it?"

Enchinda hissed. "That meal has escaped way too many times, so I'll go for the next best thing." Her eyes locked with Lily's.

"Lily run!" I cried.

"LUKE CASTELLAN!" Mr. D yelled. "Get over here!" Thunder boomed. "Oh!" Meanwhile Enchinda pounced on Lily. Lily screamed as Enchinda tore her armor.

"My bow!" roared Chiron. Enchinda screamed as arrows plummeted into her body and she dissolved.

Lily got up and started to cry. Some Athena kids snickered.

"Shut up before I send you to Tartarus," I warned them. Deadly silence.

Chiron galloped over. "Are you okay?" he asked, handing a canteen of nectar. Lily took a sip.

"Enchinda has a pleasure in hunting down only one goddess," Mr. D muttered. "I remember that day Luke saved Rhea from that idiotic Enchinda. Oh that was a bad day.

We chased her out of camp."

Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw something. I turned toward Lily's head.

A scythe. A holographic scythe. Chiron's mouth moved in wonder. Then the letter D-E-M-I-T-I-T-A-N. Above Lily's head! Oh Kronians. This was _really_ bad. Right?

"All hail the first daughter of Rhea in 450 years." Chiron said, his eyes with a twinkle. "I knew she would fall in love again" he whispered to himself. Lily started to cry

even more.

"Where do I go now?" Oh Kronians, the cabin was a mess.

"I'll help you clean up." I offered.

"Clean up?" she hiccupped. I dragged her toward the cabin.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We laughed as I threw a pillow at her head. Lily dodged and smiled.

"Your lucky you didn't have to go through the Hermes cabin! Fred is one pyscho counsler!" I said. Lily nodded.

"Lucky indeed!" Lily seemed happier. We had removed the cobwebs and dust from everywhere. Now it was neat and perfect. Lily threw a blast of white light at me. I

shook my head grinning and counterattacked with a bunch skeleton warriors popping up. Lily shrieked.

"What are those?!"

"Warriors. Skeleton warriors! DUH!" She threw a pillow at me. I commanded the warriors to throw pillows at her.

"Cheater!" she shrieked as she got pelted with pillows.

**The Luke Castellan part is a part of Rhea's time at camp which is in store for final fanfic on her life(there's on for the past, present and future). It's very sad. I'm gonna start crying again**


	3. Lily learns the truth

Please review, I don't own anything

Zeus watched from above, Kronos by his side.  
"Murder her and I'll make sure you'll suffer as some slave!" Kronos hissed. Sure he was on a business trip when the last incident happened. But he would never let it happen again. "I want her back" he started. "We need her. Keep the girl. Lily." he said. Zeus looked at the throne with a case for the scythe but covered in cobwebs and dust.  
"Where is she? We need her!" Zeus whispered.  
"She knew what was coming. She tried to warn you. Remember?" Kronos said.  
"I don't think she's coming back" Zeus murmered. "But she deserved it."  
"It would be very dangerous to have her against us. But would she dare?"  
Kronos shrugged. "We will find out."  
Zeus sighed. "Do you think she'll come back?"  
"Oh she'll come back. Defenitely." Kronos whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed, pacing as Lily ran over.  
"What's wrong?" she said, her grin disappearing.  
"Ouranos. He's attacking with all the other crazy beings. And we don't have help." Lily frowned.  
"_Help?_ Of course we do!" I shook my head.  
"The letter. It came back! IT CAME BACK!" I started to wail. "She's _dead_! DEAD!"  
"Who?" Lily said, patting my back.  
"Andromeda! SHE'S DEAD! MY SIS! MY SISTER! THE SEARCH TOOK AWAY HER LIFE!" I ran for the nearest tree.  
"_NO!"_ screamed Lily, pulling me back. I struggled, but she was stronger. It was over a week she was here, and she was doing just fine. "What is this search? Tell me!" she begged.  
I sighed, trembling. "The Search, is a long course of history that has been going on for about four hundred years. All my sisters and brothers besides Matthew are looking for her. For the war against Ouranos. No one has returned alive," I shivered, clutching me knees.  
"Who is she?" Lily whispered in my ear.  
"The Kronian of fact, truth, reality." I croaked.  
"Who is this?" Lily said weakly, knowing what I was going to say.  
"Your mother, Rhea, Kronian of truth, fact, reality and spies."

Lily didn't take the news well.  
"MY MOTHER'S DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF EARTH?! IS THAT WHAT EVERYONE IS DYING FOR?!" she screamed as she stormed into the Big House. Chiron raised an eyebrow at me. I knew what he was thinking. Rhea was heartless to "outsiders", Lily was defending outsiders.  
"My dear, you don't understand" Chiron said. Lily held her sword. She wasn't really good with it. I was pretty sure Rhea wouldn't want to admit it, but she wasn't either. Thunder boomed.  
"I DO! AND IF IT'S ANYONE TO DIE, IT'S ME!" Lily shrieked. Chiron sighed.  
"You're suggesting..."  
"I want a quest!" Lily cried. Chiron sighed.  
"But your new!"  
"Percy Jackson did it!"  
"He was a son of the Big Three."  
"SO? I'M EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN A CHILD OF THE BIG THREE!" More thunder. Chiron shook his head.  
"Just trust me" he looked at me. "Alex?" he whispered.  
"Let her." my eyes still puffy. "We have to stop people from dying." Chiron sighed.  
"Fine" he said through clenched teeth. "Go-see-the-Orcale" he hissed. Lily ran out.  
"She's going to die and Rhea will kill me!" roared Chiron. I rolled my eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily's P.O.V.

The Oracle, was creepy.  
_Approach seeker, and ask.  
_I gulped. "Shall I find my mother?"  
A girl popped up. She was petitie, with brown hair and blue eyes. She had a colorful joker's hat on and a chiton. She had these wide eyes as if trying to explain something. She was hunched and leaning toward someone who was edging away. They were in a classroom. Erie music started.

_ 4 shall go North to the goddess insane  
Powers will one unfortunatly gain.  
The one who is more than just heartless  
refuses to grant a bless  
__ Death to the one who oversees her dream  
And the last breath will be a scream_  
_ Kronians rise  
And so does the Queen of Spies_

The erie music died out. The Oracle stood still. I shivered. Queen of Spies. My... mother. I wasn't used to calling her that. Not yet. A scheme, a death and a bless. Oh gods.


	4. The sky of hell

Please review, I don't own anything. I'm just going to continue cause I HATED DA LAST OLYMPIAN!

Alexandria P.O.V.  
It was scary. I'll admit it. Queen of Spies. Rhea. She was going to do some nasty damage. _Very _nasty damage. Uh oh.  
Lily looked at me. "Will you come?" I sighed.  
"Lets pray I don't oversee an dreams" I said shivering. Lily smiled.  
"But who else? No one would want to come!" Chiron sighed.  
"Some have volunteered. Meet Rhea, daughter of Ares and Percy Jackson" I gulped.  
"The legendary Percy Jackson?" he shimmered and appeared.  
"Yes. Even though I'm not a part of the quest, I nominate Calliope, from the Poseidon cabin. I will visit from time to time, and help a bit. Rhea is mad and she will not stop until she gets her revenge." he was serious. "She will kill thousands until her revenge is found. She is Kronian of spies so she'll be extra tricky. She will make sure Zeus will never find her. But she is will be right under our noses, in our faces even. She is unpredicatble." he shuddered. "And she will get what she wants, because of course she is Kronian of reality. I experienced it" he stared into space. We all knew the legend, a witch seduced Percy convincing to sacrifice to the cow to the Kronians. Except it wasn't a witch. "She will not stop. She will never stop and we fear she is creating an army for Ouranos. Or he's looking for her! Get her! Or we will die! Not even Kronos by himself could defeat Rhea plus Ouranos' army. Go! Take Calliope and Rhea!" I looked around and saw Rhea, chestnut stringy hair, brown eyes, muscular body, Ares? Yup! She stared at me with intense eyes.  
"I suppose Rhea cabin will create strategy?" she smirked. Lily smirked back.  
"Got a problem with that, punk? Because in case you forgot, my mother is Kronian of strategy and spies. So who says I haven't gone into your cabin and read those love notes from Dylan?" her eyes, had started to turn gold in the past week but now were back to black.  
Rhea hissed. "I am Rhea. Watch your word, punk!"  
"Dumb girl."  
"You dog!"  
"Bloody girl!"  
"You vulture!"  
"Boar!"  
"Wolf!"  
"WAR LOVING BEEP!" Lily screamed. The room flashed with light. There was a cackle.  
"Catch me if you can daughter but remember I am a Kronian, if other Kronians can't find me, you can't find me. I named you Lily after the orignial Lillie but I changed the spelling. Zeus touch you and I will join Ouranos. I am on a run from both sides" a mist seperated us from her. "Take a replica of my scythe but remember, you will never find me." she laughed and white light flashed. A scythe stood there. 5 feet 4 inches even though Lily was about five feet. She held it in her hands.  
"Who is my mother? And what does she want?" she whispered, a tear.

The woman had one highlight, a pink one and was about sixteen. She wore all black. Even her hair was black. She twirled a scythe. She would never forgive, never. Zeus could not bother, he knew she always knew reality. Her wolves were by her side, Aristotle and Saturn. Someone tapped her in the back. She turned around. The guy gasped. He stared at her golden eyes. The man was in a jogging suit dropped and his cell.  
_Ow!_ cried George.  
"Rhea?" inquired Hermes. Rhea changed her eyes to black quickly by getting angry. But it was too late, Hermes had seen her. Rhea started to run. Hermes ran after her. He caught up to her. He grabbed her arm.  
"Come back to Olympus! Zeus is sorry! Kronos wants you back!" she took her arm away and started to run again.  
"_Never!_" screamed Rhea. She slashed her scythe and disappeared.

Zeus sighed as Hermes said of his encounter with Rhea.  
"She is still angry. She will never back down." Athena concluded. Kronos had his head in his hands.  
"So she's never coming back. Great."  
"She is becoming a threat!" roared Poseidon happily. "Lets throw her in Tartarus!" Kronos looked up.  
"NEVER!" Athena sighed.  
"Never" she agreed. Zeus tapped his fingers on his throne.  
"Then do you have a better idea?"  
"Find her! It's possible!" Hermes cried. Hades rolled his eyes.  
"Ooh so romantic!" Aphrodite cried while looking at some kid.

Rhea was tired, she was weak. Ouranos was draining her. She had barely escaped the cell that was escape proof. She had a child, who was coming in vain. She was no longer the Queen of Spies. Ouranos had found her and tempted her. She had nearly joined. With the last bit of her force, she had claimed Lily. And Ouranos hunted her day and night. She was the queen in chess. Everyone wanted her. But no one would get her. _No one._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Run! my mind told me as Lily started battling the Minotaur. Already, 2 hours in this dreadful world had passed and we  
had the Minotaur chasing us.  
Lily was actually good with the scythe, better than a sword at least. Okay, I was really jealous, I never even excelled in sword fighting. But there was my best friend doing all these stuff. Rhea was shooting down these crazy snake thingies. Lily swiped off the head quickly and the monster exploded into dust. Rhea shrieked as one bit her. Calliope, who was creating a tsunami, let it down on all of us. The monsters shrieked and left, but we were all soaked.  
"Sorry!" she said in her sing song voice.  
Lily sighed. "Okay, so the prophecy said go North, where to?"  
Calliope flinched. "How about the Ouranos headquarters? San Fransisco?"  
I shook my head. "North! Not west!"  
"Canada?" Lily suggested. Rhea rolled her eyes.  
"How 'bout Greece? OF COURSE IT MEANS SAN FRANSISCO YOU JERKS!" She screamed. Lily flinched.  
"Then off to San Fransisco we go!" Calliope muttered.


	5. The spies of hell

Please review, I don't own anything.

"I see you are weak." Ouranos started. Rhea clutched her head, screaming in pain.  
"Please. Don't hurt her."  
"Oh I won't. Or I will." he said. Rhea pulled at the shackles, it was hopeless. "Help me," crooned Ouranos. "And you will rise. You will have Lillie back. And you will see to your revenge. It is reality, isn't it?" Rhea groaned. He knew she knew reality. This was reality. But she couldn't let them go. No. "Yes," whispered Ouranos; sensing her distraught. No. "Yes." He shot a dark navy light at her, forcing Rhea to look at him. "Don't make me force you," he said with his crooked grin. Rhea backed away.  
"Please! Mercy!" her torn clothing only part of the history after running away. He took a step toward her. She shivered. "Please!" she screamed as monsters lunged toward her. "PLEASE!" she whispered as the gold from her eyes, turned into a bloody red. She couldn't survive.  
It was only once that she had those eyes. It was when she was little; she was being chased by monsters. Loads of them. She couldn't run. She couldn't stop. She thought she was going to die. She fainted.  
_Flashback_  
When she woke up, she thought she was in heaven. Or was she? She was on a ship. There was a mirror next on the table next to her bed. She was a deathly pale with bloody red eyes. But they soon returned to gold, as soon as she got better.

But now, she was defeated. Rhea, defeated. She could only pray no one cut her string. Pray.

______________________________________________

I sat in the seat next to Lily in the train. Luckily it was going very fast. Calliope and Rhea had ran to the snack bar and came  
back with tons of junk. I stuffed my face with devil dogs, earning looks from Lily. Suddenly, the train jerked to a stop. I jumped up. Lily froze, a hiss. Rhea and Calliope started running toward the exit with Lily and me at their heels. We jumped out of the emergency exit.  
"Monsters" growled Rhea. I laughed.  
"Probably" I agreed. A rustle in the leaves.  
_Lady_. they whispered. About twenty girls jumped out of the trees. All of them took a crouching position. They were aged ten to sixteen. They wore black tunics, gray pants and black working boots. They all had a long pink highlight in their hair. Each of them held a deadly, celestial bronze scythe in their hands. Calliope drew her sword, Rhea got out her bow and an arrow. One of the girls stepped forward, she had a circlet in her hair. She was a blonde with shocking blue eyes. She was obviously the captain.  
"Who dares pass the territory of the Spies?" she hissed. Calliope flinched.  
"You mean _the Spies_? The real one?" the girl scoffed.  
"I am Emi. Of course I mean the real Spies!" she acted as if it was impossible for another Spies to be around.  
"Wait," Lily said. "What are the Spies?" Emi drew a breath.  
"The Spies are a group of young women who are very much like Artemis' hunteresses. Yes, we do not enjoy men's company men but we are nicer toward them, we may date them but must stay virgins for life if we pledge. We use scythes in honor of our lady, Rhea. We also get immortality. We go around spying and report back. If we could, we would have greeted you properly. But our lady has disappeared and we are now looking for her. She has been last reported in Ouranos' hand. We cannot risk anymore of us, seeing that before there were fifty of us. We are now looking for her daughter, Lily." Lily's eyes widened and flinched. "We will obey at her command and perhaps she will join." _Powers will one fortunatly gain._ They were going to stick to her if she told them who she was.  
"Oh but that's Lily!" blurted Rhea. Emi stared at Lily.  
"No."  
Rhea nodded. "Uh huh!"  
"Of course!" Emi whispered. "The black eyes, the olive skin. The fiercness. You, daughter of Reality?" she bowed down, as did the other girls. "We obey your command. Use your powers. Let us serve you!" Calliope gasped.  
"And powers will one fortunatly gain!" I nodded at her comment. Emi frowned.  
"What?" Lily sighed.  
""If you want to obey me, then come when I need you. But for now, you are doing excellent, continue your work!" Emi bowed.  
"Very well, my lady."  
"No need to call me that!" Lily begged.

_________________________________

_Flashback_  
Twigs in her hair. She wouldn't Zeus hurt her again. Why didn't she see it again? The body buried and her only left. No more of  
her kind. All dead. There were tears in her eyes, the pure gold. Something hissed. Rhea gripped her scythe. The sixteen year old stared at her Spies come out.  
"My lady, let us help-" Emi started. The legendary captain, daughter of Zeus.  
"No need. Go on your way. I can survive. Please," Rhea said. Emi bowed.  
"As you wish... Rhea," Rhea smiled.  
"Now leave!" she dismissed. But as soon as the girls had left, Rhea faced the man in the trees.  
"Ouranos!" she spat. "Let me be." He smiled.  
"Never. Not until you join. Rhea," she cringed at her name. "What is it with my son? Tell me!"  
"He's my blood!" she spat. She gripped her scythe.  
"Aah, try to escape this time. Tell me, what did Zeus do to you? Why did you join?" Monsters came from the shadow. She was surrounded.  
"Ouranos, don't make me tell you. Please!" she begged. A monster came forward, she slashed it with her scythe.  
"TELL ME!" roared Ouranos. Rhea collapsed.  
"HE KILLED HER! STOP!" she begged, the pain too much.  
"Who?" Ouranos said, smiling.  
"Lillie! LET ME GO!" Ouranos let her be. Rhea staggered up.  
"Why do you not join me? Let us get this Lillie back! Throw Zeus into Tartarus!" Rhea looked at him.  
"Really?" she whispered, she was taking it in. Ouranos nodded.  
"Come" he whispered. Rhea took a step forward.  
_Wait! You're a Kronian! A powerful one too! Don't be tempted!_ Rhea gasped at the voice.  
"Never," she whispered, slashed her scythe and disappeared. Ouranos growled.  
"No," he whispered. "She will come. She always does."


	6. Death to all

**So I was awesome enough to catch a mistake in TLO. You know the first line of the prophecy that was about Percy? It's: A half-blood of the eldest gods.**

**Well, the Olympians are NOT the elder/eldest gods *is fidgeting with excitement* Look it up! The elder/eldest gods is another name for the TITANS! So technically Rhea is the prophecy kid! Lolz, I wish. But I'm so proud of myself finding that mistake.**

We ran until the nearest city, which was Las Vegas. We were all exhausted, the sunshine making us sweaty. We walked all  
around town, until we stopped at the Lotus Hotel and Casino.  
"Do you think?" muttered Rhea. Lily shrugged.  
"One way to find out!" we walked in. This guy in bermuda shorts and a Hawian t-shirt came up to us.  
"Welcome! Here are your game cards! Your room is 306! Have a great stay!" Calliope smiled.  
"Really? SWEET!" and she ran toward the nearest game. Lily frowned.  
"But don't we have to pay?" I wanted to tell her to shut up.  
The guy laughed. "You're joking, right? Nice one!" Lily opened her mouth but Rhea dragged her toward the elevator. I ran toward this racing car thing.  
I got the blackest car with flames on the sides. I made sure I killed each car in my sight.  
I was in the fifth round when I was hauled from the back onto the wall. No one noticed, they were too busy playing games. I stared up, finding one cyclops and a girl with shocking blue eyes and chestnut brown hair, staring at me.  
"Where is she?" the girl demanded. I frowned.  
"Who?" I asked, my voice trembling.  
"Lily! The daughter of spies! Tell us!" he growled. She had gone upstairs with Rhea to shower.  
"Why?"  
The cyclops hissed. "Tell us. Before you die." I backed away.  
"Who do you work for?"  
"Ouranos. Why?" I gasped and drew my spear.  
"B-back away!" I said weakly.  
The girl laughed. "Never!" She a burst of electricity shocked me. My body was numb, my spear dropped. She shocked me again.  
"Where is she!" she demanded. I groaned.  
"I won't say." Maybe Dad would slack off and take me to Elysium right away. If only... The girl shocked me again. I collapsed. I hope this quest wouldn't go in vain.  
"Stop!" cried a voice. Oh no. My breathing was ragged. The girl tried to shock me but Lily jumped in front. She hissed, deflecting the blow with her scythe. I grabbed my spear with my numb hand.  
"No Alex! Leave now! They want _me_!"  
I hissed. "Never!" Lily faced me.  
"Trust me." The cyclops threw a spear at her. Lily shattered it with her scythe. She started swinging her scythe. She gave a battle cry and slammed the butt of her scythe against the head of the girl, a horrible shattering crack. Ouch. The cyclops backed away. He sent a flame at Lily.  
"Alex run!" she screamed as the flame went through her scythe and engulfed Lily. The cyclops snapped it's finger and the flame and Lily disappeared. I hit the cyclops with the butt of my spear.  
"Hey ugly! Why are you working for Ouranos? Hey?!" the cyclops growled and charged toward me. I was ready. I was-  
I stabbed the thing in the stomach. It disingrated quickly. I punched my fist in the air.  
"Yes!" Now, I had to get everyone out, and save Lily.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ The forest covered the presence of the strongest maiden Kronian. She had convinced the dryads and forest creatures to  
support her cause, but it wasn't enough. Twenty years had gone by since she had last seen her spies. Her eyes flickered black, no longer gold. She snapped her fingers. Her wolves came over. Rhea smiled, despite herself.  
"Go," she whispered. The wolves bowed and disappeared. A flicker of navy light. Rhea backed away.  
"No!" she said. Ouranos appeared again. Rhea grabbed her scythe, which was leaning against a tree, and started to run. Ouranos laughed.  
"Run! But you will never escape!" Monsters, too terrible to describe came out. Too ancient, the Kronians had never heard of them. Rhea's eyes widened. She faced Ouranos.  
"You will never win!" Ouranos laughed.  
"Let us see." he snapped his finger and celestial bronze shackles placed themselves around Rhea's wrists._  
Now Rhea had disappeared for 488 years and she was flirting again. The Kronians had no clue where she was. It wasn't hard to convince Tom she was a Kronian. He was a C.I.A. member being promoted. Rhea smiled, for the first time in quite sometime.

Lily. Lily was in terrible danger. What had Rhea brought out? She did not know, except Ouranos was hunting two people. A two year old and a Kronian. What would she do? Rhea sighed, and stared at the sky.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily's lip was bloody from trying to put up a fight. She hissed as she was brought to a man with a crooked grin, and light brown  
curly hair. His throne was made of stars. This was Ouranos.  
"The other one!" he commanded a monster. The monster bowed and left. Ouranos smiled at Lily.  
"It is time you learn and know what the truth is. Coming from the Kronian of Truth herself." Lily stared at him; her face blank. "And you will realize what there is to joining this side." There was a scream of protest. Lily turned around. A woman, about sixteen, with a torn dress and with jet black hair. Her eyes were at first pure gold, but then turned bloody red. The woman looked up and froze when she saw Lily. She staggared.  
"Is that-?"  
"Yes, my dear."  
Rhea snarled. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't take her!" she screamed at Ouranos, her powerful voice echoing through the halls. Lily held her breath.  
Ouranos chuckled. "I told you I refused to grant that." The woman snarled.  
"You will never rise! I'll make sure of that!"  
Ouranos smiled. "You wouldn't do that. You know the truth. Tell it to your daughter. Tell her, _Rhea_."  
Wait wait wait, thought Lily. That was Rhea?  
Lily gasped. "But that's not possible! She can't be Rhea!"  
Ouranos laughed a heartless laugh. "The woman you thought was strong, stands before you. She wants me to grant a bless. Never! Tell her the truth, Rhea. Kronian of truth." Rhea shook her head.  
"I won't ever!" she whispered. Ouranos leaned forward in his throne.  
"But you know it's the truth. Don't you?" Rhea took a step back. She looked at Lily. "Tell her," hissed Ouranos.  
Rhea stared at Lily. "No," she whispered. "I can't say it. They are my family. I won't let them die!" She hissed and screamed as Ouranos twisted her hand.  
"Tell her the truth. Now!"  
"What a grandfather you are!" Rhea spat and kicked him. Ouranos roared clutching his leg. Rhea took a deep breath and she started to struggle against her chains, slowly they opened and Rhea's eyes returned to gold. Rhea took the shackles off quickly. She grabbed her scythe from a monster.  
"I'll take that, thank you very much!" she snapped.  
"Get her!" roared Ouranos. Rhea held her hands and a flicker of silver erupted creating a circle around her and Lily. "Ah, a weak force field." Monsters ran toward Rhea but her form shimmered. Then, she came out as a girl with dark brown eyes, gold eyes, a black tunic and gray pants and black work boots. Ouranos charged with his weapon. Rhea flinched but then snarled and counterattacked with the same force.  
Door burst open and Alex, Calliope and Rhea entered. Alex's spear was sparked with black electricity. She charged at the nearest monster.  
"Lily!" she cried. Lily looked up and grabbed her scythe. She slashed the nearest monster and started with the next one. Rhea took out her bow and arrows and sent a sprout of arrows down the back of ten monsters, all at once. Calliope started to engange in a battle with one of the more advanced monsters.  
Ouranos laughed as Rhea was slammed into a wall. Her scythe was erupting energy.  
"How dare you bring Lily into this!" she sent a burst of energy at Ouranos. He stopped laughing and looked at Calliope.  
"Come my little servant. Come," he purred. Alex froze.  
"YOU!" she roared as Calliope's lips crept into a smile.  
"Yes. Me," she said. "I serve Ouranos, what have the Kronians done? Rise, Ouranos!" The air hummed. "I am the Queen of Spies! _I_ defyed the world! Spies!" Girls appeared one by one. "Serve me! The Queen of Spies!" Lily ran forward.  
"No!" The girls turned toward her. "_I _am the Queen of Spies." Lily slashed her scythe at Calliope.  
"DIE!" Lily screamed. Calliope started to counterattack. Lily stabbed her at her leg. Calliope staggared but continued. Lily smacked her with the butt of her scythe. Calliope's sword flew across the room. Calliope backed to the corner of the room. She screamed as Lily brought down her scythe.


	7. Rhea murders her not so innocent grandad

**So I was awesome enough to catch a mistake in TLO. You know the first line of the prophecy that was about Percy? It's: A half-blood of the eldest gods.**

**Well, the Olympians are NOT the elder/eldest gods *is fidgeting with excitement* Look it up! The elder/eldest gods is another name for the TITANS! So technically Rhea is the prophecy kid! Lolz, I wish. But I'm so proud of myself finding that mistake.**

_Death to the one who oversees a dream, and the last breath a scream_. It was happening. Lily ran out the door as Ouranos and  
Rhea enganged in a very deadly battle. When we all got out, Lily was trembling.  
"The bless, it happened, and so did the death," she moaned. "Why didn't I realize it?" Rhea patted her.  
"It's okay." But it wasn't, we were all trembling. A spy. We were betrayed by one of our own. And inside that building a huge battle was going on. Supernatural being vs Supernatural being. Then, Rhea, the Kronian of truth, reality, fact, spies and so much more ran out. Rhea had golden eyes with dark brown hair and wore the Spies' outfit.  
"I have held Ouranos in a prison for time being. What is your purpose here?" she demanded, her gaze, steel.  
"We came looking for you," quivered Lily. Now if only Lily could see herself, she would see the resemblense. Rhea rolled her eyes. She whistled and two wolves came.  
"What a waste of your time. If you know what's right, you'd join me. Zeus is nothing but a bunch of crap." I whistled at the word she used. "Ouranos is even worse. The only people who aren't crap are Hades, Kronos, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes and some others."  
"You aren't worried Zeus won't send you to Tartarus?" I muttered, embarrased to be speaking with a Kronian.  
"If he knew what was right, he would beg for mercy. But he is too proud," Rhea snarled. She gripped her scythe. There was a smellof ozone. Ew. I held my nose. Rhea froze. I looked around. Blue shimmered and Zeus appeared.  
"Am I crap, Rhea?" he asked, kindly. Rhea balled her fists.  
"Shut up." He took out his thunderbolts. "Threaten me then," she spat. "But this will be our last encounter, till victory." Zeus paled.  
"You didn't join, did you!?"  
Rhea hissed. "Of course not!" Zeus frowned.  
"Wait then what is this victory?"  
"Nothing," Rhea whispered. She strode toward Lily. "Come, we have things to discuss."  
"No! You are not turning her against me!" roared Zeus. Rhea laughed.  
"Watch me." She grabbed Lily's arm and shimmered and they both disappeared. Zeus wailed.  
"Nooo!" he sat down. Here, was the Kronian of gods wailing. "We are soooooo dead." A white light shimmered and a tall man with shoulder length dark brown hair appeared. The man had a striking resemblence to Rhea and Lily. He held a scythe.  
"She is in the Underworld. I have no clue what she's doing. But it's pretty serious. Come!" Kronos said. He shoved Zeus off his seat and disappeared. I stood up.  
"What was that?" I asked Rhea. We were alone. She was crying.  
"Why did I volunteer? I wanted to prove myself. But I have tangled myself with Rhea and Olympus' faith. Please, Artemis save me." She looked at my spear, and reached toward it. I snatched it away.  
"Come on, we have to get back to Camp." Rhea nodded and hiccuped.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chiron shook his head as we told our story. "She did not join. I am positive. Now if you ask about Calliope, I had my suspicions."  
Lily was nowhere to be seen. She was gone. Calliope was the traitor, the Kronians had lost Rhea, again. And we were all alone.  
Rhea and I walked in the forest, hugging each other, scared. We heard hiss. I froze.  
"Did you hear that?" Rhea nodded. I took out my spear, she took out her bow and arrows. Another hiss. _Attack_.  
Rhea shrieked. _  
ATTACK! _I cicled around looking for someone.  
"ATTACK!" roared a voice, way to recognizable. Rhea screamed asmonsters poured out. I looked at Thalia's tree. It was cut off. Oh no! Rhea and I ran, tripping toward the Big House.  
"Attack!" I screamed. Chiron gasped as monsters bounded toward the cabins, Ouranos at the front. Half bloods came out, to find war in front of them. I grabbed Rhea and ran to fight, my black spear charging with electricity.  
Lights shimmered and the Kronians appeared, at their lead, Kronos. I froze and watched.  
"Son," spat out Ouranos.  
"Father," snarled Kronos. Ouranos chuckled.  
"That was sheer luck your mother gave you. Now will she give it you again? Attack!" He ran forward, Kronos did the same, Kronians at his side. Half bloods went down, everyone fighting for their survival. I stabbed my fourth monster. Suddenly, the Kronians were being driven out by Ouranos.  
"No!" I yelled. But it was no use. There was a flash of silver light, and Rhea appeared.  
"Oh you beep!" Ouranos snarled at her. "Not you again! Leave! Or best of all, tell the truth." Rhea opened her hand, and her scythe flew into it. They started to circle each other. She opened her other hand, in it, a ball of silver light.  
"Go back to where you belong, Ouranos. You are a very bad grandfather," Rhea spoke.  
"Let us see about that, when I send you to Tartarus."  
"Do it then, jerk." Suddenly, she sounded like a teenager.  
Ouranos gave a battle cry and charged. Rhea waited until the last mintue and dodged. She shot the silver ball of light toward Ouranos, who growled and deflected it. He threw a star at Rhea. She cut through it easily. Rhea raised her hands and brought them down. There was a blinding flash of light and when I opened my eyes, there were twenty Rhea's in front of Ouranos.  
"Watch your back, Ouranos!" one said. Ouranos roared in frustartion and ran toward that one. Another one whistled and two wolves came.  
The Rheas cornered Ouranos. Then suddenly, there was one Rhea. She twirled her scythe.  
"Bye bye, Ouranos." And her scythe flashed. Chiron put his hands over my eyes, but I had a feeling Rhea was cutting up Ouranos. There was howling of pain, agnoy and pleading for mercy.


	8. I join an eternal girls only club

**So I was awesome enough to catch a mistake in TLO. You know the first line of the prophecy that was about Percy? It's: A half-blood of the eldest gods.**

**Well, the Olympians are NOT the elder/eldest gods *is fidgeting with excitement* Look it up! The elder/eldest gods is another name for the TITANS! So technically Rhea is the prophecy kid! Lolz, I wish. But I'm so proud of myself finding that mistake.**

Rhea walked into Olympus for the first in more than five hundred years. She didn't look at Zeus or Lillie, who was finally back. She gave a cry of delight as she saw Nickolas again. He was glowing light silver that grew stronger until suddenly it stopped. He looked at Hera, who nodded, approving. He hugged her hard. They stared into each others eyes, gold to silver, silver to gold. Aphrodite sighed dreamily. Rhea glared at her, Artemis nodding encouraginly.  
Kronos glared at Zeus, who only blushed crimson red. Hyperion waved his hand, letting the room shine brighter. Coeus nodded muttering "a smart move, niece." Well, he _was_ the Kronian of wisdom with Athena. Poseidon shook his head with the most hatred one could muster, his eyes gleaming with hate. Rhea looked at him, her eyes black with hate as well. Athena laughed, her eyes gleaming with pleasure.  
Rhea waved her hand, and the cobwebs on her throne disappeared. The seat glowed white, as the Kronian of Truth, reality, fact, spies and traitors sat down beside Athena. She now had one more accessory, a cloak of darkness; it swirled in black and dark purple. Rhea had her usual sixteen look: a ripped up army jacket, shorts, a black t-shirt and traditional greek sandals, dark chocolate brown hair. Her scythe flew in her hand, the wolves by her feet. Kronos looked at his scythe, wondering who's was more powerful, his or hers. Poseidon sulked at the thought that she was back. But then, Nickolas took his seat on the only empty throne, next to Hermes, as the Kronian of loyalty, tragedy and hope. A few Kronians whistled, Ares groaned, getting his ears boxed by a very strong Hera.

"Go Lily!" I cried as I shocked another person with my spear. Lily grabbed the flag, on top of Zeus' fist and started running. She zigzagged through trees and out. Arrows flew by her. At her retreat, were a bunch of Hermes and Apollo kids. Lily dodged a swipe of a Athena kid and jumped. Time started to bend and no one could breathe. I gasped for air, my eye sight getting fuzzy. I saw a few kids clawing the air. I groaned as Lily crossed the border line.  
"Lily!" I croaked.  
"Yes?" she asked. I pointed at my throat. "Oh!" she waved her hand and I could finally breathe. I looked around and saw people breathing heavidly. Even the trees seemed like they had ran out of air.  
"I think we'll have to make a restriction with using some powers," Chiron muttered to Mr. D as Lily's flag turned a light silver with a scythe over the a wolf. Everything was back to normal... Right?  
During dinnertime, she came over. Lily looked sad. Her face was caked with sweat, as if the game had tired her out. It was noisy, people talking about the excitement and their plans for the summer. Lily looked out of place.  
"What happened?" I asked through mouthfuls of pizza. Lily took out her scythe. I eyed it suspiciously. The thing was trouble, I could sense it.  
"I've decided to join the Spies," she said quietly. My fork clattered across the table. A couple of my siblings looked up.  
"_What_?" I cried. "No!" It was her mother's work, of course!  
Lily stared at the scythe. "I-I really want to do this. I think it's me." I rolled my eyes.  
"But you can't be my friend if you join!" I complained. "You'll be isolated! You–"  
"Why don't you join?" I shut my eyes.  
"Because I like camp." Lily laughed.  
"No you don't, Alex! You're a child of Hades! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the borders of the camp, where the Spies waited for Lily. Emi bowed. Lily was escorted by the second-in-command, Bianca di Angelo toward their side. I stood frozen, looking at Thalia's tree. Could I do this? Maybe, maybe not. Emi stared at me, kindly.  
"Will you join?" she asked. I looked at Lily, who nodded encouragily. I stared back at camp. I shut my eyes. Friends or family.  
"Yes," I said, barely a whisper.


End file.
